dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil
Profile pic Hello, Thank you very much that helped me out so much :) --SirXblade (talk) 04:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) AW and Shapshifter - Facelifts Arcane Warrior - Surgical Room and Shapeshifter - Surgical Room are ready for comments and/or inspection. Note that the segments are not representing the entire article just the parts I believe need the clean up. 06:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'll go give them a look! 06:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Lemme know if and when I can go live ty :) 21:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry I missed this yesterday, go ahead whenever you're ready . 04:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re-naming Bureaucrats Hey Loleil, I'm kind of sarcasm impaired, so I was wondering if you were serious about adding titles to bureaucrats? I only ask because I actually think it's a good idea, and fits in well with the wiki's theme. King Cousland | Talk 20:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hehe it was said in jest. I'm still on the fence about re-naming the different users . I think it could be fun but I do have a slight concern that adding themed titles might lead some editors to not understand the nature of the role. 04:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Landsmeet page edit goes too far? Hi Loleil, Being the previous amender, I noticed your changes to the Landsmeet page. One of the changes doesn't seem to be quite right. What I believe I confirmed on the PC is that Alistair appears in his underwear, not that his items are lost if you don't remove them. I'm happy to check that, too, on PC. But in the meantime, your edit substantially changes the meaning of what was written. Can I suggest you restore the meaning, and also the humour? Paulius :Hey Paulius, I don't think that humour always translates well on web pages and our articles generally have a somewhat formal tone. :As to the note itself, the way it read to me was that he takes his equipment with him when he leaves, so to prevent losing anything you can remove his clothes which is funny because he appears in his underwear. I have never seen him appear in his underwear or heard any other players mention him appearing in his underwear without player intervention. However, if you are able to reliably test that he appears without armour without the player removing it then it can be added as a separate point as a bug. 05:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Loleil, That's not quite what I was saying. This was the original text (you deleted all but the first "sentence"): "Accordingly, it is highly recommended that you remove all of his weapons, armor, etc. To ensure you don't lose any valuable equipment. You will also have the somewhat awkward (but hilarious) bonus of Alistair wearing nothing but his Whitey-Tightys throughout the upcoming debate (Confirmed on the and )." Admittedly, the first two sentences are better merged together, but that aside... The "confirmed" note is part of the sentence talking about Alistair appearing in his underwear, so I assume that's what's been confirmed: that he appears in his underwear in the cut-scene if you remove his armour. I didn't change this with my edit. If the original poster intended to confirm the entire paragraph, they've done so quite ambiguously, IMO. So, here's what I think we should do. First, if you agree with me that the "confirm" text was ambiguous as to what it was confirming, then consider removing the platform tags from the start of the Note. Second, I'm inclined to restore the "awkward but hilarious" part of the note, as this is very noticeable during the cut-scene, and it makes the paragraph sound more relatable. Is a touch of humour really that problematic? Third, I'll confirm what happens on PC if you leave Alistair's armour on or off, at some point over the next few days. I'll also check some of the other "last access to gear" points and update other pages, as appropriate. I'm particularly keen on identifying these kinds of points-of-no-return in games. In fact, it's one of the main reasons I accessed the Wiki in the first place. Finally, if you know anyone who has an Xbox... Just thinking that it would be nice not to have to qualify this. On that note, I'm a bit new to Wikis. Do you know what the usual practice is for marking things as being platform-specific? I can't imagine everything was marked as PC-only, or whatever, when the Wiki was originally put together. Sincerely, Paulius (PStepanas (talk) 14:05, September 28, 2011 (UTC)) :Re:1. Re-reading the note, I can see the ambiguity. Given that, I have no problems with removing the platform tags as you suggest. :Re: 2. Although this is just once instance, I feel that adding humour here would set a precedent to introduce a new tone into the article writing. One that I personally oppose as humour is very subjective. As it could have wide-reaching consequences, if this is an issue you feel passionately about, perhaps you could start a forum to gauge the community view. :Re:3. Sounds good! But I'm afraid I don't know any x-box players. :As to how we denote platforms, most aspects of the game are assumed to apply to all platforms, it's only when it's discovered that something is platform specific that we make note of it. This usually applies to bugs, but when something is platform specific we just add the little platform tags, as seen on the note in question. 04:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That sounds fine. I'll leave it to you. I'll check Alistair's armour mechanics during the Landsmeet and update the Wiki if necessary. And I'll check all the "last chance" stuff on various pages, when I get to it. Great game, isn't it? :) Paulius :Thanks for offering to do some research. It sounds like it should be quite useful. :And it sure is! I'm still amazed by all the things there are to discover about it . 08:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Untitled message Hi, I'm a new member trying to submit my entry for the Orlesian Murder Mystery competition, only the story will not appear on my Blog whenever I try to submit it, can you help? --GamerGuy27 (talk) 14:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, they seem to be working now, sorry for the bother :) --GamerGuy27 (talk) 14:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Glad that all worked out for you . 08:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) how do you chance information in style=spelltalentupgraderow Hello, I noticed that there is an error on how Disorienting Shot is shown by the |style=spelltalentupgraderow}} template: it says 'DISORIENT chance: 100% vs. pinned enemies' which is incorrect since patch 1.03. How can I chance this information? Thanks in advance and sorry if I made spelling/grammar mistakes.--Schrödingercat (talk) 11:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hi! To change the information in the spelltalentupgraderow you'll need to edit the infobox on Disorienting Shot. You'll find the info you want to change on the last two lines of the infobox, just under the "requires" line. Looks the info on the page itself could do with an update too. Hope that helps! 00:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the help.--Schrödingercat (talk) 08:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Home again home again! I just came back from being away from home for a month. So I was thinking about maybe on continuing some origin's clean up/updating but I scarcely know where to start. If you or the other mods have ideas or been talking about it, I'd be more than happy to start up a sort of long term clean up/updating project but I'd need some guidelines or wish list of some sort. I do have the new dragon age but I am playing origins/awakening on and off atm. (crossposted with Tierrie). Lemme know 08:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hope you're enjoying being home again . There aren't any big projects in the works at the moment, though standardizing all the location pages has been on my to-do list for a while. However, if I can think of anything that might interest you I will let you know. 03:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I was wondering if I could use or borrow bits of your Code of Conduct, for another wiki :) 05:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::No problems! Our policy actually comes from here so as long as you give them proper citation it should be all good. 06:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi I am Elvis. I have a picture on my PC that I can insert in Corypheus's Prison - Riannon's Floor. I tried but I don't have exp. whit this so the picture didn't end up in wright place. I look in "See here for help on how to do so" but the editor toolbar is not the same like on picture. So I could use some help. Thank you. :Hi Elvis, you nearly had it right, but to add an image to a page you just need to add . If you want to add captions add and if you want to add a size add . 22:45, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Missing person Are u the robb at lima walmart if so this is joe cant find ya on facebook :Sorry, you have the wrong person. 01:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Kossith article I noticed that in the Notable Qunari section of the Kossith article that some ppl have put in Tallis. Since she is an elf, I have had to remove her name a couple time. I propose renaming "Notable Qunari" to "Notble Kossith", and put a Qunari section and a Tal-Vashoth section within. I feel that since Qunari are followers of the Qun, and not a race, something needs to be done so that it is clear that Tallis is not a Kossith. I would like to know what you think. If the article is ok as it is I'll drop the subject.Ser Derek of Highever (talk) 02:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :That makes sense, go ahead and make the change. I suppose the article probably needs more work to differentiate between the two, but that's a problem for another day. 02:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm on itSer Derek of Highever (talk) 02:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) hi thanks for welcoming me Spell/Talent Origins Pages/Tables ref clean up tag I have some possible changes for the a clean up tag on Spells (Origins), samples here. If still not clean enough if some suggestions (especially for clean up tags due to the new wiki look) would be greatly appreciated, so I can see what I can do :) 02:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh my you sound very busy! :) User_blog:Hollowness/Spell_Iconmini_Table_Samples#Quick_Samples. 2 more ideas, lemme know what you think. 07:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) talk page notice I love your notice/disclaimer a top your talk page and I mimicked a similar version on another wiki, I hope that is alright, if needed I could credit you :) 01:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :No problems at all and don't worrying about providing attribution, I think it's pretty generic. 23:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) editing Hello! I just tried to adjust Faryn's prices for the two dog collars he carries, and was wondering why that was impossible - all i can see in the edit box are the names and quantities... (not long ago, before even registering on the site, i adjusted prices for some other merchant inventory and had no such problem) :Hi! The prices in Faryn's merchant table are drawn from the individual item pages. The table template then uses the markup listed in the infobox to work out out the price. :If you wanted to change the value (and eventually price) of the Lord's Hunting Jabot for example, you would go and edit that page and alter the value section of the infobox. Hope that helps . 08:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Hi. I'm confused as to how to "join conversations" on pages. Would you explain or link me to an explanation page? Thank you. --Kem1969 (talk) 10:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Hi and welcome to the wiki! There are two areas of the wiki that you can engage in conversations. The first is article talk pages. These are used to discuss any issues with the page content. For help on how to use them check out talk page help. :If you want to discuss theories or broader aspects of the game you can use the forums. To get to them just click the "Forums" link on the main page, pick the area you want to talk about, then either use the "Add new topic" button at the top or join an existing conversation by clicking on the title. Once you're in a per-existing conversation click the red "Edit" button at the top to add a comment. Let me know if you have any other questions. 21:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for the kind welcome! I've been using this marvelous Wiki for a while now and honestly thought I'd already signed up for it, but I'm happy to be here all the same. Thanks again and have a terrific day! --HeatherWind (talk) 09:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism . You cannot get rid of this guy soon enough. I would also suggest the ban be permanent --''--Isolationistmagi'' 05:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Please permanently ban this user ASAP on account of every page he has ever edited. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 06:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Firstly, a very big thank you for all the work you did to revert the vandalism. I think it has now been all removed. Secondly, the user had already been blocked by the time you sent your message. It's presently at 6 months, though I may raise it given the severity. Thanks again for helping the wiki out . 06:12, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Happy to help, and even happier to hear they're gone and all their damage fixed. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 06:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Nic, I will consult with the other admins and get back to you. . 09:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I agree, seems like a bit of fun and I don't any qualms with it. 13:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not? 16:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Looks like we are all good to go. Feel free to make the changes when you're ready. Out of curiosity though, are able to provide any more information on the promotion, or a mock-up of what it might look like? 23:43, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate program Hey Loleil. I was recently contacted about adding The Old Republic Wiki to the list of our affiliate. We generally discuss these things and my stance has usually been that we want to keep the front page clear of clutter. However, since The Old Republic is one of BioWare's flagship product, I feel that there might be a case here. However, on the other hand, it is not a fantasy RPG nor is it single player and I am not sure how much player base overlap there is. Do let me know. -- 21:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC)